ARMS Crazy
ARMS Crazy is the title of the second episode of the Wild Arms: Twilight Venom anime. It provides a deeper look into the mythology of ARMS and is also Issac's debuet episode. Full Synopsis The episode starts with a news clip of Mr. Petroni, the famous collector of ARMs, talking about how much he loves ARMs. He has over 400 in his collection and can't choose a favorite. He's so in love with them that he cuddles them in the same way a child cuddles a teddy bear. The image freezes and the camera zooms out to reveal Mirabelle reading an article about Mr. Petroni aloud and she muses that he's probably Loretta's type. Loretta denies this but also says she's going to try to seduce him to get to his ARMs. Sheyenne and Dr. Kiel Aronnax find a seat on board a train; Sheyenne says that he wants to go back to the town where he was shot, Paskiarka, and that he finds the rumors that the city sank beneath muddy waters to be far-fetched. Kiel tells him that it happened after he was shot during an event known as the Twilight Venom in which a mysterious meteor shower rained down onto Filgaia and destroyed Paskiarka. An elderly woman steps in and confirms that it happened, and also that violent monsters have appeared since the shower and that some think it's a sign of the Evil Race's return. That night Sheyenne dreams about the day he was shot. In the dream he has his well built adult body and is in bed with a woman. He gets out of bed, takes his pistol and the Batour, and walks through the tavern below the room and out into the dusty street. There are a crowd of shady characters watching and Sheyenne wins a duel with another man but is shot by someone else shortly after. The dream ends as he looks at the blood stain on his hands. Kiel and Sheyenne walk into a famous thieves' bazaar because Kiel says the place sometimes deals in human bodies. An attractive woman bumps into Sheyenne and calls him a little boy before putting his hat back on him. Sheyenne laments that when he had his old body all he had to do was look in the eyes of a girl passionate love making would follow -- he is so upset about his missing body that he shoots his ARM up into the air and then collapses. A merchant sees the blast of green light and realizes it must be an ARM; he stops the two as they walk by his stand. It turns out the voice was coming from Issac, a Popepi Pipepo, a race of magical creature that look like mice. Issac tries to sell himself for 20,000 Gala but neither of the travelers are interested so Issac runs out of his cage and jumps on Sheyenne's shoulder talking about how rare he is -- to which Sheyenne replies he just saw a female one recently. Hearing of this he decides he must travel with them, steals some of Kiel's money, and gives it to Abraham the merchant who was in fact Issac's employee. Abraham weeps with joy as Issac gives the store to him. That night a hotel Sheyenne is fast asleep because using an ARM drains the life energy from its user.Issac mentions that people that can use ARMs only show up once every 200 years or so and some call them reincarnations of the Evil Race. He then asks Kiel which he's more interested in, Sheyenne, or his ARM. Kiel doesn't answer the question directly but mentions that he had heard that Sheyenne's old body had a birthmark of the moon's shadow on his back -- the same symbol that's on his arm and the same symbol of the King of the Evil Race, Kianu. Meanwhile, Loretta, Mirabelle, and Jerusha are going on a tour of Mr. Petroni's ARM collection. Loretta makes some over the top advances on the collector but he still spurns her and goes off to a back room. About the same time Jerusha chews through an ARM and discovers the models on display are just replicas. Loretta is about to storm into the back room but stops and overhears a conversation about Dr. Kiel, a boy, and an ARM he would like to add to his collection. Loretta tells the other girls she has a plan and they run off. At the hotel Loretta and company barge into Sheyenne's room with champagne and juice. They claim that when they found out whom their neighbors were they just had to celebrate. At this point Jerusha spies Issac and the two bicker among themselves; it turns out that Issac was Jerusha's fifth husband. Everyone parties late into the night. Later on Dr. Petroni is alone in a dark room with an Sheyenne's ARM, the Batour, and tries to shoot a person shape target but screams when he discovers he can't make it fire. Kiel and Sheyenne wake up to find the girls gone and their room trashed -- also, the Batour is missing! At the moment when they realize that they've been swindled by the girls none other but Dr. Petroni walks into the room with the Batour. Before Sheyenne can react Dr. Petroni claims that he did not steal it but rather he bought it from a woman named Loretta Oratotrio for one million Gala. He breaks down crying, explaining that the real reason why collects ARMs is because he wants to feel their power -- everything he's done in his life was done just to experience the true power of ARMs. He asks Sheyenne to teach him how to use them but is told that only incarnations of the Evil Race can use it. Dr. Petroni then pleads for Sheyenne to shoot him -- or at least, near him -- because that's the only way he will ever experience the power. Sheyenne obliges his request -- sort of. He conks Dr. Petroni on the head with the Batour, to which the Doctor falls onto the ground and gets a nose bleed. Somewhere far away Loretta, Mirabelle and Jerusha are riding on a wagon filled with one million gella. Episode Cast and Credits Main Cast Main Cast: Sheyenne Rainstorm: Brianne Siddall / Mayumi Asano Dr. Kiel Aronnax: Jamieson Price / Junpei Morita Loretta Oratorio: Wendee Lee / Fumiko Osaka Mirabelle Grace: Julie Maddalena / Nariko Fujieda Jerusha: Philece Sampler / Rikako Aikawa Issac: Steven Jay Blum / Mitsuo Iwata Guest Cast Abraham: Steve Kramer / Masayuki Nakata Dr. Petroni: Dave Mallow / Hiroaki Hirata Old Woman: Wendee Lee / Hiroaki Hirata Category:Wild Arms TV episodes